The present invention relates to a locking element for a vehicle seat for locking the backrest to a seat part and/or to the body of the vehicle, having a rotatably mounted rotary catch which interacts with a pin in a locking manner and having a rotatably mounted latching pawl which secures the rotary catch in its locking position.
Generic locking elements of this type are known from the prior art, for example DE 20 2005 005 689 U1 and EP 1 516 771. Further prior art is DE 202 16 345 U1.
Proceeding from this prior art, it was the object to provide a further locking element which, in the case of an accident, prevents opening of the locking means reliably without being of complicated construction.
The object is achieved by way of a locking element for a vehicle seat for locking the backrest to a seat part and/or to the body of the vehicle, having a rotatably mounted rotary catch which interacts with the pin in a locking manner and having a rotatably mounted latching pawl which secures the rotary catch in its locking position, the rotary catch and the latching pawl being displaced relative to a housing part in the case of an accident.